


butt baby

by tsukkichan (theswimmingcorps)



Series: inspiring fics bro [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, butt baby, cry 4 everyone, good stuff, im gonna cry, kagehina child, literally season 2 starts today, little giant - Freeform, the little giant looks like a kagehina child in the PV so that was inspiration, ur gonna love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswimmingcorps/pseuds/tsukkichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata wants a baby. what he gets is not what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butt baby

"kagama i want babby" say hinat. he wants a baby. because he lieks babies. babies are cool sorta.

 

"ok" say kageyam. he likes babies too. they are fun to poke tumy.

 

"how do have babey?" say hanat. he does not kno how to conceive child.

 

"i put me volleyball things in ur ass give us voleybol baby?" kagama questons

 

"that sounds fake,,, but ok" say hinat. he trust kagema. so kagemeay go run and get all his voleybol things. he got his kneepads, his jersey, his volleybol magaznes, and his faveret voleybol,

 

"ok let us commence the birthing ceremony" chants kageyma. he does not know how this works. he is dumb.

 

"ok my toby bobey i will get nake so u out in me ass" hinat

 

"ok"

 

hinat htake off he clothes so then he nakerd. haha he got a dong isnt that funny as heckle. he get on his knees and say "ok my ass is redy"

 

kagama take bottle of lube and pur entire thing in his ass. gotta be prepared. he take contom and put it ocer his kneepads, and then pushed those in hnis ass.

 

"ow" say hinat.

 

kagaya next grab his jersey. he out condom on it then he push that in too. finally, he grab his volbol. he get condom and put it in coleybol too. ad he put it in. but then condom break!!! ahhh hinat gon get prgant!!!

 

"why do we do this in the gym: hinat ask

 

"it is conveinient """" say kagam

 

ok" hinat said

 

kagama says "ok now we gotsa wait till u birth"

 

"ok says hinat" they pack up and leav the ymg.

 

~~~~~~~such transition~~~~~~~

 

3 day latert. hinat gotta take a sihit. he go to bathroom and sit on tolet. gonan pop. ow. that wasnt shti that was babby!!!! hinat look in tolet and grab his baby out. the baby look about 20 yr old, it got black hair like its father and big eyes like mother. it has karasuno 10 jersey on.

 

"wtat the shit" hinat say

 

the baby crawl out of tolet and approach hin. "i am little giant i am ur and kageym babby"

 

"o hot dam" say hinat. he lov litle giant. ever since he was a fetus.

 

hinat grab the baby off the flor and run to kagama. kagama look at him like whqt the shit t and hinat yell "this our but baby!!!'

 

tsukishime look over and whispers to yamaguchi "our but babey was cuter,,,," after schol sho sho and toby bobey go to the baby shor. it is a babey voleyabol stor. they buy babey voleybol stuff. an give it babey.

 

babey lov it. he eat it.

 

"yeehaw" say him. he screm in stor so they gota leve

 

~2~~~~tr~~~~~~~~~~

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> "they judge me before they even know me , thats why im better off alone" - Shrek, Shrek, 2001 (no copyright infringement intended)


End file.
